thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Championship 2
another hundred competitors are here to run the Second Ninja Warrior Championship Tournament! there are ALL NEW rules! whoever clears moves on and whoever does not clear in each round does not and an ALL NEW stage! the challenges have been replaced by the more brutal BOOT CAMP! and 2 ALL NEW hosts! there are now 3 hosts instead of 2 and the hosts are Matt Iseman, Jimmy Smith and the returning reporter Alison Haislip Qualifying Round 1 five step jump 2 rope swing 3 cross bridge 4 jumping spider not red and opaque 5 jumping bars 6 warped wall Competitors Wave 1 1 Minowaman 1. five step jump 0:01 2 Yuuko Aoki 1. five step jump 0:02 3 Minoru Kuramochi 1. five step jump 0:04 4 Yasuo Aoki 1. five step jump 0:03 5 Jackie Grier 1. five step jump 0:02 6 Kev Harvey-Austin 2. rope swing 0:10 7 Ryoga Vee 2. rope swing 0:10 8 Americus Abesamis 1. five step jump 0:01 9 Lisanna Haskins 5. jumping bars 0:33 10 James Robertson D 1. five step jump 0:01 11 Masami Kita D 2. rope swing 0:06 12 Cy Platt 3. cross bridge 0:10 13 Boone Platt 2. rope swing 0:05 14 Cheetah Platt 3. cross bridge 0:11 15 James McGrath D 3. cross bridge 0:14 16 Drew Dreschel D 3. cross bridge 0:17 17 Sarah Molasky 5. jumping bars 0:21 18 Aldwayne Simpson D 2. rope swing 0:08 19 Masterman Boyce D 3. cross bridge 0:11 20 PJ Hradilek D 3. cross bridge 0:14 21 Joy Campbell D 2. rope swing 0:07 22 Dustin Rocho D 2. rope swing 0:10 23 Hope Rocho D 2. rope swing 0:11 24 Brett Sims 0:33. first to clear the qualifying course 25 Brian Orosco 0:38 2 clears in wave 1 dissappointing Wave 2 26 Jay Weems 1. five step jump 0:03 27 Manny Stafford D 1. five step jump 0:02 28 Janet Hughes D 1. five step jump 0:01 29 Fancy Paddon D 1. five step jump 0:04 30 Brian Kretsch 3. cross bridge 0:17 31 Edytha Aaron D 3. cross bridge 0:14 32 Alanna Atterberry D 3. cross bridge 0:12 33 Glenn Church D 3. cross bridge 0:15 34 Trevor Vaughn 0:32 35 Radcliff Lyon D 3. cross bridge 0:14 36 Dot Christopher D 3. cross bridge 0:17 37 Vinnie Hailey D 2. rope swing 0:09 38 Annabel Castle D 2. rope swing 0:10 39 Kaiden Younge D 2. rope swing 0:13 40 Genette Elison D 1. five step jump 0:02 41 Jessica Pottinger D 4. jumping spider 0:19 42 Chad Simpson 0:35 43 Brett Sims 4. jumping spider 0:20 44 Mike Moh 0:34 45 Shavonne Hathway D 1. five step jump 0:01 46 Dottie Dukes D 2. rope swing 0:10 47 Levi McGlathery 48 Marje Cobb D 49 Dwain Statham D 50 Akira Omori Wave 3 51 Shane Kosugi 52 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 53 Shane Daniels 54 Ursula Siddall D 55 Ben Polson D 56 Laura Madge D 57 Sam Goodall D 58 Kenji Takahashi 59 Sheldon Jones D 60 Alethea Walters D 61 Melissa Bond D 62 Brent Steffensen 63 Dunstan Pettigrew D 64 Jude Corey D 65 Amery Moses D 66 Sean Morris 67 Lee En-Chih 68 Isabelle Clinton D 69 Beauden Raines D 70 Ebony Raines D 71 Adam Truesdell 72 Keila Yap D 73 Dottie Wilmer D 74 Dorian Cedars 75 Toshihiro Takeda Wave 4 76 Caine Sinclair 77 Rick Huelga 78 Leilah Bannister D 79 Lenox Savidge D 80 Destiny Hightower D 81 Chi Yoon-Chung 82 Rachyl Sargeant D 83 Allana Yoxall D 84 Christopher Christensen D 85 Evan Dollard 86 Paul Kasemir D 87 Patrick Cusic D 88 Travis Furlanic 89 Katie McDonnell D 90 Shane Kosugi D 91 Braden Moore D 92 Georgia Munroe D 93 Imogen Horrocks D 94 Levi Meeuwenberg 95 Yuuji Urushihara 96 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 97 Makoto Nagano 98 David Money 99 David Campbell 100 Ryo Matachi